NO! Not another Snape is a daddy story!
by Silent Coyote
Summary: IT IS NOT A HARRY/SNAPE FATHER STORY! It's alot better than that.~ Please read and review! I LOVE REVIEWS! YOU WILL LOVE MY STORY!
1. chapter 1

  
  


A/N: I don't own any of these characters, because J.K. Rowling does, and she owns them because she wrote Harry Potter, and she wrote Harry Potter because she felt like it! Okay. I actually do own Anna. She's ME! J.K. Rowling doesn't own me! I do!

* * *

Chapter 1: Potions   
  
  
  


What I love most in life is pissing Snape off. I've been doing it since I found out he was my dad. he seems clueless that I am his daughter. Maybe it's because we look nothing alike. Or that I annoy that prick to hell. Whatever. I can't believe that he doesn't know. I'd confront him, but not today.

  
  


Potions, Friday, 9:00 am

Today I think I'll catch him off guard. you know, get him where he least expects it. Usually he does the provoking, but I always seem to do the provoking. It's not hard with Snape. Talk about his personal life, and he gets all soft. I haven't lost a point from Gryffindor yet. I can't believe my luck. I think this dude is softer than I thought. Well, here's my chance, after he bullies Neville for the 90th time today:

"excuse me professor, why do you hate me?"

"Get back to work , Davenport"

"it's because I'm a Gryffindor, isn't it?"

"I said get back to work!"

"You know in America I Could Sue you for discrimination.......Is it because I'm fat? Is it Because I remind you of someone?

There! I just did it. That got him.

"Ms. Davenport. Get back to work now before I take any points from Gryffindor"

"Come ON! DON'T RUN FROM YOUR FEELINGS!"

"DETENTION!"

"Awwwww! Only the one? I really caused you some anguish there didn't I?

"Well if you insist, I can keep you in detention for the rest of the month"

"hell, lets make it an even two months while I'm at it! I never have anything to do on the weekends anyways."

"Fine with me"

"Okay. See you on Saturday"

While I never lose any points, I do get detention. I don't know how that has worked for me. I really don't know how anything works. Detention gets to be fun. I have enough detentions to last me for a while. Just from him too. He's run out of things for me to do for him. I've cleaned everything I possibly could in that old and Dank dungeon. 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I don't own any of these characters, because J.K. Rowling does, and she owns them because she wrote Harry Potter, and she wrote Harry Potter because she felt like it! Okay. I actually do own Anna. She's ME! J.K. Rowling doesn't own me! I do!

  
  
  
  
  
  


Saturday, 8:30

Okay, I think I might have a soft spot for this guy. Not because he's my dad. Okay, it is because he's my dad.How do I know that he could be my dad? Easy when I have proof like Pictures of him with me, my birth certificate, and a letter he wrote me explaining why he had to leave me with the drug addict child abusing squib that he did. That bastard nearly killed me on two occasions! I landed in a muggle hospital last summer. Dumbledore visited me, and took me back to Hogwarts, where I lived with Hagrid for the last two weeks of summer. I like Hagrid. ol Sev's just entered the room looking a little perplexed as to what to do with me. Not that I blame him. I don't know what to do with myself half of the time. 

"Well, Ms. Davenport, as you have done every possible thing you could do for me in your detention time, you will read silently until further notice."

Well, that's just great. I can't sit still for even a minute, let alone read, which is like sitting still.

This is really getting me angry. MY DAY SUCKED LIKE HELL! I HAD SUCH A BAD DAY AND NOW I"M GETTING BORED TO DEATH JUST LIKE WHEN MY DAD MADE TAKE DRIVERS ED FOR THE WHOLE SUMMER! THAT WAS 5 HOURS OF HOW TO BE A SAFE DRIVER! OH LORD! NOT THE FLASHBACKS! NO MS. BRYANT! I WON"T PICK UP THE DAMN CONE THAT YOU KNOCKED DOWN! I- I-I................I gotta relax. Okay, I haven't ruined Snapes day yet. I guess I'll ask him some personal questions. He always hates that when I ask him those. 

"So, profes-"

"YOU SHOULD BE READING!" he snaps

What a poison pill! I need to lighten this guy up. What if I lived with him? What I never had to live with my adopted dad, who beat me, and has a girlfriend who's my age. Oh God, I hate these damn mood swings! I really should have eaten somthing for dinner, or at least lunch, or at least breakfast..................maybe that had to do with my day sucking so much? Uh oh, here come the tears, oh I really don't want to cry with HIM in front of me. Wait, he's my dad. what should I do?

Too late, I started to cry. Snape spots me and rolls his eyes.

"What could possibly be the matter? You've had Detention with me countless times before."

Okay, now it's time for the pity story of how my life sucked and so on. This should work even on this callous old fart.

"It's my dad.. I got an owl from him today. He's been trying to kill me. He might actually do it this time." Now come to thnk of it, death threats always ruin my day. 

"You can't be serious. This little joke isn't funny at all"

Okay, now I'm pissed! He doesn't believe me! Let the proof of abuse begin

"You don't believe me? Fine then, you wanna see the scars? I have them and I'm more than willing to prove to you that I'm not lying. And another thing, didn't seem a bit odd to you that I came to school 4 weeks early? Did it seem strange that I was in casts and on crutches? Have you ever been abused by someone who you simply adored, although they could care less about you? Have you? And another thing, my REAL dad just dropped me off at that stoners house! How COULD YO- I MEAN HOW COULD HE DO THIS TO ME?" Now I'm really feeling depressed. So, I begin to cry again. Snape looks like he's at a loss for words. And he is and has been for the past......................15 minutes.

"You are dismissed Ms. Davenport." he says quietly.

I got up slowly and left the dungeon. I almost let the cat out of the bag. What if he caught on to that? Wait, he couldn't have. He would have realized who I was by then. Does he even remember that he has a daughter? If he does, what kind of dad would he have been? Why hasn't he come to rescue me from that Hell hole? Why doesn't he love me? I love him, but that's instinct. I find myself at the portrait hole. Glumly I say the password, trudge up the stairs and fall asleep.


	3. chapter 3

A/N: I don't own any of these characters, because J.K. Rowling does, and she owns them because she wrote Harry Potter, and she wrote Harry Potter because she felt like it! Okay. I actually do own Anna. She's ME! J.K. Rowling doesn't own me! I do!  


Sunday, 9:00 am

I really don't feel like talking or eating, but here I am sitting infront of a plate of toast eggs and bacon, and a fellow Gryffindor. I guess it wouldn't hurt for me to tell her my problems at the moment. That what friends are for right?

"Well...............I tried my hand at telling Snape that-"

"you're his daughter? How did that go?"

"Well, not that great. I didn't really spill the beans yet."

"Spill the beans on what, Ms. Davenport?" I hear a dangerously soft voice say from behind me.

"SPILL THE BEANS ON WHAT AN INCREDIBLE JERK YOU ARE! WAIT EVERYONE KNOWS THAT!" I really wish I didn't say that. I really really wish I didn't say that. Because the whole Hall went silent, and everyone is staring at me like they're watching a car accident take place infront of them.

"50 points from Gryffindor for your disrespect. Don't you ever talk like that to me or any other teacher again."

"Oh WATCH ME!"

Why the hell do I keep talking? Snape whirled around, looking as stunned as everyone else.

"Detention, Davenport, for the rest of the year.", he hisses. I have never pissed him off so much before in my life. This is going to be a great day!

"What? only for the rest of the year?? Oh that's only 8 months!" I am the dumbest idiot on this planet. I didn't know that Snape could go red like that. I mean he's so pale, I only thought he would go some pinkish tinge like Malfoy does when I tell him that he's mooching off his dad.

He looks like he's gonna get his wand out and curse me! Oh wait, it's a vial of clear liquid. Wait. He did this to Harry last year in potions. That stuff is

"Veritaserum. I the blink of an eye, if you were to receive any of this, all of your innermost secrets would be spilled out to any one here. Do you really want that, Ms. Davenport?"

"Well, no I wouldn't professor. Would you?"

"That's another detention, Ms. Davenport, for tonight."

"What? I was just answering your question." This is where acting lessons pay off "I-I-I w-was j-just a-an-answering y-your qu-qu- question!" Now it has become a real scene. I am just bawling. It's amazing too, because if people weren't siding with me before, they certainly are now! Snape rolls his and he takes a deep breath.

"You are a great actress, Ms. Davenport. I still expect you down at my Dungeons at 7:30. I do realize that you must have some homework that you so lazily put off until now."

"Actually I did it already. I told you. I have no life. I did it on Friday." He is at a loss for words.

"Fine then, you can just stay in detention for much longer then."

"Okay! Because I LOVE spending my detentions with YOUUUUUUUU! Maybe I can tell you more about my Dad. Or maybe I can tell you about child neglect and how it is a crime in america, where I am from, but you know that, and how my dad never went to jail for that crime, which he did commit."

"I can't wait" Snape says sarcastically.

"Me Neither!" I say, keeping my voice steady.

I must be sick. I enjoy these detentions. I mean, I know a couple of Slytherins and a Hufflepuff who like him, but..................maybe I'm not crazy after all.

  
  
  
  


Authors note: Thanks a lot for the reviews! They really mean a lot to me, no matter how many or little I get. The Hufflepuff who likes Snape is of course ChasingSnapeIsMyHobby, who wrote a great fic about just doing that. My week will be busy, but I will try to keep writing!

  
  
  
  



	4. chapter 4

Sunday7:00

Well, I guess my BIG AND HUGE MOUTH is to blame in this situation. I mean, Snape is completely livid with me now, so I am doing my job well. Now I am walking down to the dungeons. Now, what to do.................. okay. Got it. I will talk about America and how my Adopted dad was a horrible person blah blah blah. You know what? I just realized something. There are witchcraft schools in America, but I was accepted at Hogwarts, not at the Salem Witch institute(?). Weird. I open the door. There Snape is, looking as mad as ever.

"sit" he says

"where?"

"There" He points to some desks

"but where? I mean, you're just pointing at some desks"

"Fine" he snarls. "Sit at my desk so I can keep an eye on you"

"okaaaaay........."

"So, Snape, oops. I mean Professor Snape, What shall we do today?"

"You will just sit there and be quiet."

"For what? Four hours? I have attention defecit disorder. I can't sit still for five minutes, let alone four hours!"

"Exactly the point."

"You are SO evil, you know that?"

"Of course I know that"

Yeah, he thinks he has me there. Well, he doesn't. I have his number. 

"So Professor, I have a question for you. Were you ever married?"

"That is none of your business, Ms. Davenport."

"Yeah, I know it ain't my business, but I'm making it my business."

Hehheh. little does he know that I am beating him at his own game. I slipped some Veritaserum in his goblet before any of the teachers got to dinner. Hahaha!

Funny thing too it's beginning to kick in. I did n't give him much, maybe half a drop. It's powerful stuff.

"Well" he begins. His eyes begin to become out of focus. "I was married. But my wife died. She was from England, but we moved tp Georgia, so she could be with her family, who moved there. Hmmmmmmmmmmmm well that answers my question. Now to take advantage of this.

2 hours later

Maybe I gave him more like three drops of this stuff, as opposed to half a drop. Oops. I'm only human

"When I was fifteen, the POTTER character beat me in QUIDDITCH AGAIN! Sure I was a beater, and I tried to get him with the Bludger once or twice, but COME ON! "

11:00

Okay, I gave him too much. So what. I guess I can't just leave him here. I guess I shou- he's coming out of it now.

"What happened?" he asks drowsily

"You dozed off, sir, around when I first got here. Are you feeling alright?"

"I'm fine. You are dismissed"

He won't be fine if he finds out all the stuff he told me about himself. Most of it I really shouldn't repeat because it's that kind of thing! Not that you would want to know................................ anyway, I am now skipping merrily to the portrait hole.


	5. chapter 5

  
  
  
  


Monday 1:00  
  


Potions. I sit next to Harry today, as he needs the help and I am the best in the class at potions.

Snape prowls in looking as menacing as I have ever seen him. Uh oh. He decides to prowl over here, by my table. Great.

"Davenport you will be sitting up with me at my desk"

"Why sir?"

"Just do it"

okkkkkayyyyyyyyyyyyy so he wants me to sit with him today. Maybe he knows! Maybe he will tell me that I am his daughter! Maybe he just hates me. Oh well. I gather up all my stuff and shuffle over to his desk. 

"Sit" I sat. 

After he explained todays potion(a stress reducer of all things) and then he sat down at his desk.

He started to grade some papers. 

"I have no fingertips, they were burned away from too many stove tri-"

"Excuse me?" Snape says, startled

"it's a song"

"get back to your potion"

"okay sir I will. I have a question though. If I felt like buildin a fence to keep inside what little sense. The sense of taste the sense of smell and what other sense would I fence in."

"This is completely illigitimate. Get back to work!"

"I WOULD FENCE IN THE SENSE TO SIT HERE AND FEEL LIKE HEEEELLLLLLLL!"

"Ms. Davenport, some people sometimes mistake stupidity for bravery, which is how I am guessing you got into Gryffindor. Now would you please sit down and finish your potion!"

Okay that pissed me off. He's gonna get it so bad.

"Well, SNAPE , growing up without any real parents to call my own, I got really depressed. Would I ever see my real father again? Why did he leave me with the guy that he did? I don't know. And to think about my poor dad! It must have broken his heart to never ever see the one thing that attached him to his past life, his happy life. And now I bet he wonders, is she dead, how is she? Well, guess what. I can't tell him, because I'll never see him again, and he'll never see me again either."

Wow that really shut him up. He goes back to his desk and sits there, staring blankly into space.

I've never seen him do THAT before. Maybe I went too far. NAH!

* * *

The song that Anna was singing to annoy Snape was from Blind Melon, a great band that no one really got to see past "No Rain" The Song is called Hell, and it can be found off their "Nico" Album. Thanks for the reviews again! They really really are important to me and keep me writing, so please please review!!!!


	6. chapter 6

A/N: I don't own any of these characters, because J.K. Rowling does, and she owns them because she wrote Harry Potter, and she wrote Harry Potter because she felt like it! Okay. I actually do own Anna. She's ME! J.K. Rowling doesn't own me! I do!  
  
  
  
  


The next week passed by with little incident, well, as little as could happen. Fred and George blew up a toilet(I was there, it was amazing) And Neville had a nervous breakdown. Today, I have just been really tired. I've been having these dreams where my dad comes out of nowhere and tries to kill me in some way. I've been to scared to sleep. These dreams have been becoming a frequent thing nowadays. When dad(snape) left me with him, the last thing he ever said to me was that he didn't want to leave me, and that he loved me although I couldn't live with him. Then he left me with him. My other dad is a designer. He went to Hogwarts, where he realized that he was a squib. So, he comes to the muggle world to..........design. He said that I cramped his style. He had a very short temper with children, so when I was little, I was either neglected or beaten. Then when I came to Hogwarts, I saw my real dad! I couldn't believe it! I was too shy to say anything to Snape, so I didn't. I thought he woul remember me. But he didn't. I have been waiting for the longest time. Does he remember me? Why wont he say anything to me that can tell me anything? Well, last summer, I found my dads stash of Cocaine, and I flushed it. That was a real bad idea. I was literally flayed within an inch of my life. I really need to tell him that I am his daughter. Something is going on. He is either in denial, or he can't remember, which I find hard to believe. Whatever stops these dreams, I will do. I must look glum, because here comes Professor McGonagall.

"Are you feeling okay, Anna?" professor McGonagall asks me, with obvious concern about her

"Yeah, I guess. It's just, I've been having these dreams about my dad...." I trailed off

"Well, if you need anyone to talk to about it, you can always talk to me if you choose to."

"Ok. Thanks Professor."

I trudged down to dinner where I bumped into(literally) Snape, my BEST FRIEND!

"Watch where you are going!" he sneered

"Huh? Oh yeah. Sorry professor."

"What? are you feeling okay ms. Davenport?"

"Um................yeah, I'm ok"

"Well, if you didn't notice, the whole faculty has noticed your distance in their classes. For one, you don't fight with me anymore, and you don't seem to take as much care in your work, and you're silent and passive in your classes, not to mention that you aren't the ray of sunshine that the others seem to rave about."

"Oh. I'm not? I haven't noticed anything"

"Is your father bothering you?"

"How did you kn- No he isn't"

"what has he been doing?"

"Why do you care about a Gryffindor of all people?"

"To be honest, I can't fathom a reason why. You remind me of my....................................someone. Just someone I used to know"

"Well, I'll see you later sir"

SOMEONE HE USED TO KNOW!?!?!? I wonder who it is? Is it me? Is it mom? I wonder?

Well, I;m just about to dive into dinner tonight! And just as I do, an owl(at THIS time?) Lands a letter onto my lap. I open it up. It reads:

Better watch your back. I'll finish the job this time. I'm going to hunt you down. Take heed.

Oh God. He knows where I am. he knows. He's gonna finish the job. He's gonna kill me this time. That must be why I have those dreams.  
  


Sorry this chapter is so short. The next chapter is pretty important, and this si where the drama comes in, but since I am the kind of person who hates dramatics, I'll keep it short and keep with the funny!


	7. chapter 7

A/N: I don't own any of these characters, because J.K. Rowling does, and she owns them because she wrote Harry Potter, and she wrote Harry Potter because she felt like it! Okay. I actually do own Anna. She's ME! J.K. Rowling doesn't own me! I do!  


  
  
  
  
  
  


For the past month, everyone's noticed a difference in me. I am quiet in class, I don't seem to want to have fun with Fred and George, they say I seem distant. My grades have been slipping.

Easy for them to say. They don't have someone threatening their lives. I can't sleep. I don't eat. 

I've lost a lot of weight. I look like I'm on heroine. Now in potions, I am just waiting for my dad to jump out of the doorway with a knife.

"Your essay on the uses of elephant bile are due to me tomorrow"

I turn to leave, cautiously

"Ms. Davenport, I would like a word."

Great. I don't want him to know that someone is after me. I'd draw too much attention to myself!

"Yes sir?"

"Something is amiss with you . I won't let you leave until you tell me what it is."

Quark. He's onto me. Wait, everyone is. Oh Well.

"I got another death threat"I handed him the paper

"I see. This certainly makes everything make sense."

"Look I gotta go" I said hastily

"Ok"

Then at breakfast the next morning, I got another letter. This one only read,

SOON

I think I'm going to tell Snape today. I have double potions today, so that would be ample time. I need to go back up to my dorm to get the pictures, my birth certificate and his letter. He wouldn't believe me other wise. Rarely has histoy of Magic gone THIS slow. The minutes went by as fast as........................something that moves really slow. What will his reaction be? How will he treat me? When should I tell him? These and millions of other questions raced through my mind during Lunch, which seemed to melt away. Time for potions came way too soon for me. I got up, and marched down to the dungeons. My legs felt like lead. They don't want to move, but I make them. My heart is pounding out of my chest. I just want to disappear. Then, he comes in. He looks in bad spirits today. We get started on our potions. He bullies Neville for the last time that I can take it.

"WHY DON'T YOU LEAVE HIM ALONE!?!?!"

"Well, this is an improvement. You're talking in class now"

"It's not fair. You shouldn't treat him like that. Although you've done worse to me"

Now rage is flooding into me. I no longer feel like a dead man walking.

"What do you mean?"

" Why did you become a death eater? Why did you leave me?"

"What?"

"Why did you leave me with HIM? Why did you go? Didn't you know what a terrible person he was?"

"What on earth are you going on about?"

"Do I have to spell it out for you? I am your daughter!" 

Snape looked at me like I hit him with a frying pan

"That's impossible"

"No-no it isn't! I - I have the birth certificate and pictures, if i can find-" 

"This is utter nonsense! Yes I did become a death eater, and yes I did have a daughter. But she died after I left her in the care of her adopted father. How dare you even joke about that! How dare you accuse me! How dare you insult my daughters memory like that! If she ever turned out anything like you, I'd disown her in a minute you lowlife mudblood!"

I- really don't know what to say. 

"Dad, what are you talking about. I- I have the pictures. I have the birth certificate"

"You are a fraud, I cannot believe you would sink as low as you just did. I shall talk to Dumbeldore about you, and your mental health."

Tears begin to fall silently down my face. I never expected it to be like this. I drop the envelope. I feel hollow inside. The world feels like such a huge place. I am alone in it again. There's really no reason to go on. 

"FINE!" I shout amongst the tears "I'LL LEAVE! I'LL FIND MY ADOPTED DAD! I'M SURE HE'LL BE GLAD TO SEE ME!"

I ran as fast as I could. and then something or someone grabbed me. He found me. He took me to an alleyway in this city by way of a portkey. Two Huge guys with Baseball bats and knives were there. Those were for me, no doubt. 

"I wanted to make this slow and painful just like you made my life" a sick grin flashed across his face.

The first hit me and it hit me hard in the back. I fell down. It was pain like I have never experienced before. Repeated blows fall on me. This is pain like I have never felt before. Every inch of me is thriving in agony. They decided to take a breather, happily conversing with my dad. I try to make a run for it, but, my legs are broken. So, I pull out my wand. Burly guy number one takes my wand and snaps it in half. Now they decide to start up again. The other guy Kicks me in the stomach. I don't know how much more of this I can take. And then I see Snape? Maybe he's here to join in the fun. Dad lifts me up. He holds out my wrist for Snape to see, and then he presses his sharp blade into my skin. Blood creeps out of the cut and then he does the same to the other wrist. I fall to the ground. Things are getting darker and darker and darker. Is this death? Must be. I'm not ready to go I'm just not read-

  
  
  
  


Well the cat's out of the bag now! Everything will be cleared up for those of you who don't quite get what just happened here.


	8. chapter 8

A/N: I don't own any of these characters, because J.K. Rowling does, and she owns them because she wrote Harry Potter, and she wrote Harry Potter because she felt like it! Okay. I actually do own Anna. She's ME! J.K. Rowling doesn't own me! I do!  


  
  
  
  


I wake up I don't know where I am. But Dumbledore and McGonagall are here, I think. 

"Awake at last I see"

"huh?"

"You nearly died. If it weren't for Professor Snape, You'd be dead." McGonagall says

For some reason, the urge to cry is way too strong. I thought I died but thank goodness I didn't. How bizarre that Snape was there so save me? How did he know where I was? All of the confusion and the sadness swells like a blown balloon in my insides. Out of nowhere, I begin to cry.

"What is the matter Ms.Davenport?" Dumbledore asks me.

"I- I don't know. Everything." I sobbed.

"Professor Snape is here" Madam Pompfrey said

Snape is here? What does he want? I thought he wanted to disown me. Well, he did save my life, but he's the kind of guy who would do that, even if he hated you. What does he want. I don't want to talk to him. If he doesn't want me for a daughter then I don't want him for a father.

"I think we'll give you two some private time"Dumbledore suggested.

And with that, they left. Snape came into the hospital wing, looking concerned and pale with fear. He hurries over to me. What for I wonder?

"Oh my God. I can't believe you're alive!"

I said nothing. I didn't feel like talking. So I stared down at the sheets.

" I thought I was too late. By the time I got to you, you were unconcious and you lost a lot of blood. I thought you were dead."

I lost a lot of blood? I mean, I knew that dad slitted my wrists, but I couldn't have lost that much blood.

"Why did you save me?" I ask timidly, the tears now subsiding.

"I couldn't let you die. I'd never be able to live with myself. I had no clue that he did that to you. I thought I was leaving you with someone that I could trust, but apparently not. You wouldn't believe how hurt I was when I had to leave you there. I thought about you all the time. I always have. I was told you were killed by the death eaters. After you left my class, I saw what was in the envelope. I couldn't believe that I found you. I'm sorry for everything. Everything I did to you. I didn't know that I was leaving you in the wrong hands. I'm sorry that I didn't see how much you look like your mother. Can you ever forgive me?" He still looks really concerned. And with that little speech of his, a million questions explode in to my mind.

"Okay." I mumble. He still looked concerned. I must look like a total train wreck. Well, I feel like one anyhow.

"Dad, how did mom die?" I asked him. Sadness and Joy came upon his face at that moment. Joy, because no one's called him dad in a while and sadness because he had to talk about Mom.

"well................. at the time, the death eaters wanted our family on their side. The whole of my family, except for us, joined . The others tried desperately to make us join them. We never did. When you were born, it was all the more reason not to join. You really filled our lives with such happiness." It looked like he meant it too. I have never seen Snape go soft on anyone like this before. It's a little weird. But then again, it is what I wanted.

"Then, one day your mum went to see her sister who was sick, and then the death eaters finally caught up to her. They tortured her and killed her and her sister on the spot. I was devastated. So, I joined the death eaters, to protect you. I didn't want them to come after you like they did with her. She'd be so proud of you if she were still here today."

"She would?" I asked.

"She would be so proud of you. I am so proud of you."

Now there's a change in tune. yesterday he wanted to disown me.

"Do you really mean that?" I ask in disbelief, but trying to hide a grin.

" Yes I really mean that." And then the first true sign of happiness , an unmistakable smile lit up he tired looking face. Then I don't know what made me do it, but I hugged him. I guess meeting with your only family that you know of makes you do things like that

  
  


Snape came to visit me everyday. He's everything I could ever want in a dad.! Believe it or not, he has a great sense of humor. He helps me with my homework. I have never seen him act like this, not even for Malfoy. He also acts nicer to the Gryffindors. The other houses I don;t know about though.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Thanks so much for the reviews! Tell me what you would like to happen! I have the next couple of chapters planned out, but that's about it. Tell me what you want! Please please pleeeeeassssseeeeeeeeeeeee review!


	9. chapter 9

A/N: I don't own any of these characters, because J.K. Rowling does, and she owns them because she wrote Harry Potter, and she wrote Harry Potter because she felt like it! Okay. I actually do own Anna. She's ME! J.K. Rowling doesn't own me! I do!

  


Saturday, 9:00 am

After a week like this, I think I'm ready to just get on with life and get something to eat. I'm starving! So I go down to breakfast with some other Gryffindors. As I'm about to dive into some eggs and bacon, Fred and George come down to eat with me, with devious grins on their faces.

"I know that look. I'm in of course, what's the plan of action?" I sigh

"Right. Now here's the deal. we were looking for another passageway out of here and we might have found one, but we aren't sure. We need you to keep guard for us while we check it out." George explains.

"Alright. When do we go?"

"Oh.......about" Fred looked at his watch for a long time "now"

Well, I guess I can just wait for lunch. I like doing this kind of stuff with Fred and George. Yeah, they're two years older than I am, but that never made a difference before. We ventured down to near the dungeons. Snape territory.

"You two are big idiots." I say

"Yeah we know"

"what if you get caught?"

"Look, we've been planning this out. Snape doesn't get up until at least noon. That should be plenty of time"

"if you say so"

"alright. lets go"

"Lets put this baby to bed!"

So we go down to this dead end. I just stare at this stony wall with no sign of weakness or holes.

Just then, George pulls out a stone. I must be looking confused, because Fred has just begun explaining the whole deal.

"It's not complicated. We take these stones out of this wall, and we have found a passageway, or so we think, that will lead us out of here."

"Um, alright"

"If a teacher asks about why you;re down here, just make something up, like you got morning detention with snape or something"

"Dude, he doesn't do morning detentions!"

"Oh, well think something up that's legit."

By this point George is halfway into this wall. Then with lots of struggling, he finally gets his way in. He signals for Fred, and he, with the same amount of effort, squeezes in.

Now this is getting boring. They have been in that damn hole in that wall for what seems to be 30 minutes. So, by this time, I am going to get something to read. Fred comes out of the wall, looking very smug.


	10. chapter 10

A/N: I don't own any of these characters, because J.K. Rowling does, and she owns them because she wrote Harry Potter, and she wrote Harry Potter because she felt like it! Okay. I actually do own Anna. She's ME! J.K. Rowling doesn't own me! I do!  


  
  
  
  


"What is it?"

"Ge-"

"HEEEELPPPPPPPPPP! I'M STUCK!"

I look at Fred, whose grin just got bigger

"Don't tell me that he really got stuck"

"yeah, apparently the passageway gets smaller and smaller progressively. George went to far I guess."

"Oh well" I sigh, "I got some -"

"and what's this?" A deadly voice says from behind me

" Professor! How nice to see you this time of day!" I say in mock surprise

"What has Fred done now?" He asks getting irritable

"I'm Fred, sir. George is stuck....in the hole in the wall"

"And why, Mr. Weasley, would your twin brother be stuck in a hole in the wall?"

"Um, he.............he felt compelled to do it?"

"Charming." Snape sneers in sarcasm "Now what would possess a person to climb in a wall and get themselves stuck do you suppose?"

"To overcome a fear on enclosed spaces?" Fred said lamely.

"I really don't think that your brother is afraid of enclosed spaces. 50 points from Gryffindor for your childish behavior."

"Don't you think we should try to get him out though, sir?"I timidly ask

"I suppose so" he sighs in exapseration

Snape gingerly looks in that hole. He then lights a way for him to see the situation. He looks really concerned.

"Well, Mr. Weasley, your brother seems to have himself in quite a predicament. He seems to have stuck himself in that pathway quite snugly. I'll see what I can do"

Snape tried some charms, and they didn't work. He would use potions, I guess, but how can we get them up to George?

"Hmmmmmmmmm....I am going to need Flitwick for this, Anna, please go get Professor Flitwick for me." He commands 

Whoa he just called me by my first name!

"Yes sir"

  
  
  
  


So now I am running down to Flitwick's office, where I can't find him. So Now I am running to the teachers lounge. And luckily enough, there he is. I am out of breath. I am trying to catch it. Okay it's caught

"Professor, we need you in the dungeons! It's urgent!"

"Why so?" He squeaks

"It's hard to explain this early in the morning."

"It's noon"

"Please, sir, we need you!"

Now with Flitwick, we run down to the dungeons. When we get there, Snape is looking real foul.

Flitwick takes a look. He decides to perform a summoning charm. Well, it kind of worked, I mean, we got his pants and his shoes. Flitwick tried some other complex charms which seemed to make the situation worse. Fred had to leave, because he wet his pants he was laughing so hard.

by this time, I am now getting Dumbledore, because McGonagall couldn't transfigure anything to help out, and basically, we got every single teacher down there to try to get George out of that Hole. By this point half the school is swarming down there, of course mainly Gryffindors and Slytherins, for the obvious reasons. So now I am giong to Dumbledores office. OH there he is! Right there! 

"Hello, Anna. Is George still down there? If so, I was just going down there to see if they needed my help"

Well, that saves me a lot of time

"ok Professor. I'll go down with you"

When we get down there, Snape Fills him in on everything that has been tried. He furrows his brow and thinks for a minute. 

  
  


Sorry for the cliffhanger! I'll try to post the next chapter as soon as tomorrow, but I'm not making any promises! Please review! I love it when people review! I am also working on my new Snape fic. I really think you guys will like it! 


	11. chapter 11

A/N: I don't own any of these characters, because J.K. Rowling does, and she owns them because she wrote Harry Potter, and she wrote Harry Potter because she felt like it! Okay. I actually do own Anna. She's ME! J.K. Rowling doesn't own me! I do!  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Anna, would get Hagrid, and ask him to bring a harness and a Blast-Ended Skrewt."

By now, it's about 4:30 in the afternoon. I am now at Hagrids hut. 

I knock on the door.

"Hey, there Anna, what Can I do fer yeh?"

"Hey Hagrid, um, listen, we need your help. It's a long story, but we need a harness and one of your Skrewts."

He looked really confused, but he did it anyway.

"I think I better come with yeh." He growls

As we make our way to the dungeons, everyone has heard about George. Hagrid easily parted the crowd for me to get through to the passageway. How are we gonna harness Fred?

Well, that was easily figured out.

"Dennis Creevey, if you would, put this on George."

Dennis Creevey, who is by far the smallest kid here, could easily fit in that hole. Petrified, he takes the harness, and climbs in the hole without any problems. The Rope attached to the harness would be attached to the Skrewt. After two minutes, we hear Dennis squeak that he found George. Hagrid booms instructions to Dennis. Apparently he isn't the best at harnessing a teenager. It's taking him forever, which, I guess equals ten minutes in regular time. Finally Dennis says he;s finished. He's Crawling out of the hole, looking extremely dirty. Hagrid is lassoing the Skrewt. It shoots off with no problem, and with it, a pantless George. The excited buzzing of earlier had suddenly stopped when he showed up with no pants. Now everyone is staring at him. George sheepishly smiles.

"I suppose I should get some pants on."

"We thought of that Mr. Weasley. Here." Snape throws his pants to him.

"Thank you sir" George says. He stands up now, he's going to say something.

"HAHA! JOKES ON YOU! LITTLE DO YOU REALIZE THAT THIS IS ALL PART OF MY EVIL PLAN TO CONQUER THE WORLD!" He bellows.

"Mr, Weasley, come with me. We need to arrange your punishment." McGonagall states, not pleased at all at Georges joke.

By this time, the Hall is deserted, except for me and Snape . 

"I suppose you were down here with them this morning. I would punish you, but you did run for everyone, which helped us greatly."

"So, I'm off the hook then?" I ask

"I can't let you go that easily. You're Grounded."

"WHAT!?" I explode it's not fair! I didn't do anything wrong!

"Next time, I suggest that you stay out of harms way then"

"what is THAT supposed to mean?" I really don't get what he's trying to tell me

"After your afternoon classes, you will come to the potions room, where you will do your homework. If you have finished that, I will teach you how to brew more potions." he calmly said.

I have no life. He thinks he's punishing me. How funny.

  
  


Hey guys. I probably won't be updating the fic as much as usual, because I'm working on another fanfiction that I know all you Snape fans will love! Please keep reviewing!


	12. chapter 12

See chapter 11 and 10 and 9 and 8 and 7 and 6 and 5 and 4 and 3 and 2 and 1, because essentially, I don't own Harry Potter or the Characters of the books. 

  
  


George, Fred and I had a contest to see who could last the longest on one cup of coffee. First off, Coffee of all things? Why not some sort of potion? I didn't think that wizards were into that kind of thing. I thought they all liked tea or something... Well, back to the story, we all sneak down to the kitchens for some Java. We all had a cup of coffee. The house elves were offering us all this other stuff to go with it, that I would have gladly taken, since I LOVE chocolate, but I didn't want a hollow victory, so I didn't take it. Come to think of it, the amount of caffine in chocolate is equal to that of a cup of DECAF! So I would have been fine. Well, I didn't like coffee after that cup of it straight up black, but I sure did get a lot done last night! Actually, come to think of it, I just sat in the common room staring at the fire, and I talked to Crookshanks about the taco bell dog. What amazes me is that I did that for about two hours, before I changed the subject to what Marshmallows are made out of and how they are made. I don't know if I scared Crookshanks or if he got bored with me, because he just kind of left me to my own devices after 2:00. Fred and George meanwhile were playing with a telephone I got them for their birthdays. I knew they were gonna tear it apart eventually, so I got it cheap since it didn't work. By 2, I am kind of feeling tired so I kinda sit down. By two thirty, I caught my second wind. Fred's passed out by this point. haha. I beat him. 

"I'M OUT OF DORITOES! I"M OUT OF DORITOES!" I sang, while running around the room. I have never had caffine before, and I;m hyper enough without it, so this stuff is great for days I can't get through without sleep.

"MR. BUCKET! BUCKETS OF FUN MR. BUCKET! BUCKETS OF FUNNNNNNNNN!"

I'm still running around. That's all I remember.

Here I am now.Dead on my feet. George won. I hate him.I go to breakfast.........I think I am anyway. Oh hehe I am going down to breakfast. I sure could use some of that coffee from last night right about now. But it's for the teachers! Crap. Maybe they don't want us to become addicted to caffine or something. Beats me. Oooh! I just remembered. I can get dad to give me some! Maybe he will? So I am walking up to the teachers table where dad has just come in. He looks at me and raises his eyebrow.

"You look dead on your feet. What did you do last night? Do I really want to know?"

"Uhhhh heh heh funny you should ask."

"Oh no. What did you do?"

"Well, like I said. It's a funny story. Um I was seeing how long I could stay up last night. I ended staying up until five this morning. So um sir, could you ever so nicely help me out by giving me your coffee?" A look of horror struck his face.

"You know I need it too!"

"Awwww isn't there some potion you could make for this?"

"Yes. But It's too early to deal with that. Plus it's your own fault for doing such a stupid thing."

"Well I was studying for potions"

" I seriously doubt that. The answer is no."

"Oh fine. It's your fault"

Ok I'm way too tired to be pissed with him. So I go down to the Gryffindor Table and eat. After breakfast, I trugdge down to the dungeons. There I think I am seeing a kid who looks like a girly looking guy. I think I could be possible imagining this kid. Well, just to make sure

"Hi I'm Anna. Who are you?"

"Oh Hello. I am Stewart from America. I am an exchange student. You don't sound british(with an english accent he says this) like everyone else."

"It's a long story."

This kid has a pocket-sized book(don't ask me what though) wedged in his from pocket of his shirt. He doesnt have robes yet. He's wearing dress pants and a shirt with a kitten on it. We sat there in silence for five minutes. Stewart takes that book out of his pocket and begins to recite lines of a play. I think it's the crucible. That's really Ironic. I wonder if he knows that. Oh good he's stopped because dad came prowling in. Stewart smiles brightly. 

"Of course. The new student from america"

"Hello. I am Stewart. We some time before class, how about I entertain you with a song and dance?" It was too late to go back now. He started dancing and singing.

"Mr. Shanks, do us all a great favor and stop." He stopped, and ran out of the room crying.

Wow. what a weird kid.

  
  


In the part where I was singing about Doritoes and Mr. Bucket, those ain't mine but TACO THE WONDERDOG! He's a genius. Here is his site. www.truemeaningoflife.com/taco

more to come and check out my other fic!


	13. chapter 13

See Previous chapters for Disclaimer because I am too tired to copy n paste it here. so Hooray for sleep!

  
  
  
  


Okay. It is fifteen mins into class and Stewart shows up again. We are about to pair up to start making our potion. 

"I see that you decided to join us again." He must have seen me shaking my head clearly indicating that I didn't want to work with him because

"Mr. Shanks, Work with Ms. Davenport." I scowl at him. He just gives me an evil grin. Stewart comes over. Clearly this kid has no idea what he is doing. So I just let him watch. He talks about his mom all the time. The way he is making this sound, this is his first time away from her in his 16 years of living. The minutes are going by so slowly, and finally, after what seemed like it must be time to go I look at the clock. I've only been there for ten minutes. I have to do something!

"Excuse me, sir? May i please use the restroom?"

"Yes"

ALRIGHT! I'm Outta there! Time to- zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

  
  


I wake up in the Hospitial wing. Why? I don't know. Maybe all Snape fics have to include the Hospitial wing. I don't know.

Madame Pomphrey comes over.

"well I see you are awake now."

"What time is it?" I think that's what I said anyway.

"it's 5:00. You seem a lot better, so you can go."

"I can go?"

"Yes. it seems that you are deprived of sleep. Now, you are to come to me every night to take a simple sleep potion. I'll see you at 10:00 then."

By now, I'm starving. So I am going down to eat food. Which is what I like to do when I get hungry. I wonder what house that Stewart kid is in? Better not be Gryffindor. .... Oh! Here I am!

I sit next to some girls from my year.

"Where were you?"

"I fell asleep. They think I'm an insomniac."

"Well it's good you didn't get detention or anything."

" I know I think -" I trail off, because Stewart is about to be sorted.

" You know I hope that kid is in Hufflepuff. We don't have much with them. Today, in potions, he asked 30 questions, 25 of them didn't have anything to do with what we were doing."

The sorting hat's been on his head for a while. And then it shouts

"GRYFFINDOR!"

I hate my life. Stewart merrily skips over with the sorting hat on his head. We are trying to tell him that he has it still on his head, but it seems that he went temporarily deaf, staring at the plates fill themselves with food, with a look of awe. Then McGonagall comes over and takes the hat off his head.

"Ms. Davenport, would you be so kind as to show Mr. Shanks around?" I really would hate to.

"Yes, Professor"

I really hate my life. What am I supposed to do? You don't say no to McGonagall. 


	14. chapter 14

YOU KNOW THE DRILL! I DON"T OWN IT!

  
  
  
  


Showing Stewart around the next day at least got me out of my classes, because he asked about 200 questions(yes I counted) and 175 of them had nothing to do with anything. For every meal for about three days, I hid from him. He would always come up to me and talk to me about something like cardboard boxes or the dictionary. Most of it went over my head, because I was smiling and nodding and thinking of a way to shake him off. So by today I am starving. It's about 11:30 right now, so I think I'll get some food. I really need something. 

"Harry, Can I borrow your invisibility cloak?"

"Why?"

"Because I need food"

"Well, I guess you could, because I know you've been avoiding Stewart"

"Thanks! I owe you one"

Now I'm creeping down the stairs. I am almost there. The thought of food speeds me up. I run to the pear and tickle it. HAHAHAH! I am now in the kitchens to see........ SNAPE?

It's too late by this point. I took the cloak off, and he saw me. But he smiled and said,

"You're hungry too? I've noticed you haven't been at any meals for the past few days. I think I know why, and I can't say that I could blame you for avoiding him at meals either. So I don't think I will take any points from gryffindor, because I know that you're trying to be nice to him, but he's trying your limits." Wow. I just stood there in awe. I have never seen him be understanding of anyone. 

"Thanks. I really appreciate that."

"You know, lately in my classes, do you remember when I said that your other teachers seemed to love you as a student? How you just lit up the class? I think I am seeing it in mine now."

"Uh yeah, can we eat now?"

"Of course"

Dinner with him wasn't bad. We joked around and stuff, and I gained some trust in him.

"Why are you acting so nice to me all the sudden?"

" I guess you could call it guilt."

"Ohhhhhhhh I see. You don't have to expand on that or anything, but I do have a question for you. What was mom like?" He sighed a heavy sigh, and then he said, 

"Your mother was a lot like you. She had a sense of humor, she was pratical, she wanted to make the magical community a better place, and she was nice to everyone."

Well that's great but if he thinks I'm nice to everyone and that I am practical, he has another thing coming.

"Hey, I have a question for you, what do I call you in class? Everyone knows by this point that I am your daughter and stuff, but do I call you dad or sir or what?"

"Professor" he said

" Can we bring mom back somehow?"

"I'm afraid not, but believe me, I have tried many times."

"How have you tried!?!" WHOA! HE TRIED TO BRING MY MOM BACK FROM THE DEAD!

"There are spells and potions and other things that can bring back the dying, and I tried to recreate them so they could bring the dead back, but it never worked." He said sadly.

Wow that is so sad. What if he made it work? How would my life be different? I guess I wouldn't be the way I am now. It would have been great to have a mother, but maybe I could try one of those spells, and maybe I could make them work................

  
  


Sorry I haven't updated this one for a while. This week will be hectic for me, so I'll try to update anything when I can.


	15. chapter 15

Uh you know the drill. I DON'T OWN IT! But I do own me. HP AND ED2 AND AOD ARE GREAT, BUT NOT MINE!

  
  
  
  


After a rather pensive night I................didn't fall asleep...........................again..................and now I am propped up by my cauldron. You know what? I just realized something. I always seem to have potions when I am talking to you! WHOA!!!!!!!! well, back to wor- HEY! THIS AIN"T SUPPOSED TO BE GREEN! IT'S SUPPOSED TO BE BROWN! I really should have paired up with Hermione. 

"Professor, sir? Um, would it be possible for me to um, I don't know, restart my potion? I mean, it's green."

"Ms. Davenport, it's supposed to be green"

"Well I looked over at Neville's and his is brown"

"Doesn't that make sense then? Longbottom is always making mistakes. It is supposed to be green, no more debate"

"Uh, Ok.......... OH MY GAWD! MALFOY JUST GREW TWICE HIS SIZE AFTER HE DRANK SOME OF HIS POTION! WHAT THE HEL IS GOING ON!?!??!?!"

"Ms. Davenport, he was supposed to. You are working on a enlarger potion"

"Oh. I thought we were working on making the dead come back"

"Ms Davenport. I'd like a word after class. Better yet, maybe you shouldn't go to class for the rest of the day. I think I know what this is about."

Huh? What's goin on? Wow! That cauldron is.................BLACK! And the sky is...............UNICORNS! Unicorns are cool! I haven't seen a real one but I did watch My Little pony when I was three! I liked the pink one. Kind of like CARE BEARS! Imagine Professor Snape living with them freaky cute and cuddly stuffed BEARS! Wow. What bear would he be? He can't be grumpe, because theres already one like that. MAYBE he would be a care bear COUSIN! You know, Like Lionheart and the purple racoon. I liked the rainbows that shot out of their stomachs.

"What are you saying?"

"What? Was I talking?"

The Slytherins were beside themselves with Laughter.

"SILENCE! ALL OF YOU!" Snape roared, he is so pissed. Cool!

"Class is dismissed. Ms Davenport, you are to stay behind"

All of the class leaves. It's just HEY HIS EYES ARE BLACK HIS HAIR IS BLACK AND HIS CLOTHES ARE ALL BLACK! HE'S JUST LIKE A GOTH OR SOMETHING! THAT TOTALLY BLOWS MY MIND! WICKED!

"Anna, I know you wish you could bring your mum back, but as hard as I have tried, it won't happen. I am sorry" On cue I begin to cry, only because I haven't slept in three days, and because I really do miss her, I really do wish that I knew her, and it just seems like it could happen, because I found him, that was an easy barrier to cross to find him, but to find my mom is another barrier to cross. One I can't cross without dying. Dad gives me a hug. Ok! I am happy now! He's so sweet!

"Anna, I miss her too, but we can't go on mourning her death like this. She would hate to see you feel an ounce of pain, especially over her. We both should just survive her by living our lives, not mourning her, but never forgetting her. She loved you more than life itself, and gladly gave up her life just so you could live yours. I almost did the same. I would do it all again, I promise you I would. That's how much that I love you. Plus, Anna, she hasn't really died. She lives through you! You know she does! You are so much like her, if I didn't know any better I would say that you are her, only younger. Now, I know that death is always hard. And seeing a ray of hope being shattered right infront of you is heartbreaking at such levels as this. Maybe I'm going soft, or maybe it's because I'm your dad, but I think you should have the rest of the day off."

We broke from our hug. I wipe my eyes on my robe

"Do you mean all that?"

"Yes I do, but if you tell anyone, I will get you expelled"

"What for? Don't you want people to know how nice you are?"

"I'm nice to you because you're my daughter and well, I think we've been through this before,. So, no I don't"

"Thanks" I say hoarsley. So now I am going up to the Gryffindor common room to sleep! YAY FOR SLEEP! For some reason, when I was six, I loved Ren and Stimpy. I don't know why. But I watched it this summer on MTV, and that show is GENIUS funny! Man, I comple- LOOK AT THAT BIRD! IT IS- Wait. I am here. I said thepassword(I can't tell you what it is! You might want to come in and learn our secrets, and stuff!) Now ti-zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

  
  


A/N: The way that Anna acted in potions is usually my thought process at 7:00 in the morning, trying to get to school, and then getting there only to converse in french to my teacher, which isn't the best Idea


	16. chapter 16

  
  
  
  


Today is Halloween. HOORAY FOR HALLOWEEN AND CANDY AND COSTUMES AND HOLIDAY FEASTS!

Thursday, 9:00

I had too much sugar for breakfast so this class is soo BORING ! Boring, Coring Doring Eoring Foring Goring Horing(that sounds really sketchy don't it)Joring Koring Loring Moring Noring Ooing Poring Quoring Roring Soring Toring Uoring Voring Woing Xoring Yoring Zoring! That's right BORING! 

  
  


I bet that Prof. Binns is boring us because it's his evil plan to take over the world. That's right. I know what's going on man! He bores us into a stupor and while we are all zoned out, he goes and escapes and then he scares everyone and makes them follow him. I KNOW ! Then he'll make us wear Hot Pants and Rollerskates and eat Mangoes! I know he will. I heard him confess. Actually, I didn't but that would be so cool. 

  
  


Well, now to potions! Why Potions? Because every chapter of my Fic has to have a potions class in it to keep the story going. HAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAA! I think I'll play with him today. You know I really love that movie Army of Darkness(yes I had to incorporate it somehow) I'll just have to quote it for him so he will know the joy of Bruce Campell and his Chainsaw hand. How did he get a chainsaw for a hand? Well, it started like this.......................DUDE I CAN"T TELL YOU! I WOULD RUIN EVIL DEAD 2 FOR YOU IF I DID! GODD! Well, Rent the Evil Dead Trilogy if you want to know. (Subliminal Messages I know) You know what? I have been in a french Speaking mood, so here's a little french lesson for y'all. Oh damn. We're at potions. Well time to go all crazy on him.

"YOU SHALL DIE!!!!!" I scream

"Excuse me?" He asks, looking harassed.

"YOU SHALL NEVER TAKE THE NECRONOMICON!" The class looked shocked. So did Snape.

"What?"

"WE SHALL FEAST UPON YOUR SOUL!!!!!" out of nowhere, a blast of fire hits the wall, and extingishes itself.

"Yo she-bitch. Lets go" He says. Now a blast of wind out of nowhere hits me, I now take my cauldron, raise it over my head and levitate, and then pour the boiling water over him. HA! Just kidding. He still has no clue as to what I am telling him, or what the Necronomicon Ex- Mortis is. Again, that would be too cool!

  
  


"Why aren't you copying down todays notes?" He asks, as Snape-ish as he could 

"BECAUSE I"LL SWALLOW YOUR SOUL!"

"Well, Ms. Davenport, You and your soul will miss the Halloween Feast when you're scrubbing the cauldrons clean if you don't stop acting so childishly." Ouch. That hurts.

"Fine Fine Fine" I say. I bet he has no clue that I just quoted Army Of Darkness again! HOORAY!

  
  


Ok. Now it's the end of potions and now everyone has gone to lunch and it's me and Daddykins.

"What were you doing earlier in class? What is a Necronomicon? " He looks concerned

"I was quoting a muggle movie, the Necronomicon Ex Mortis in the movie was the book of the dead"

"I was just wondering if you knew what you said. because In the Wizarding world, there is a necroniomicon and it's a very powerful book full of the Dark Arts. It was one of the Books that the Dark Lord studied when he underwent his transformation from Tom Riddle to what he is now. It has incantations and spells and hexes that are dangeruous and powerful and of course evil. He openly told us that he used that book to gain his power, and it is a very feared and revered book. It has killed many. NO one knows where it is, because The Dark Lord took it upon himself to keep it for his own selfish needs. For you to talk like that scared many students. You should never joke like that again, or I will really have to punish you."

"Well, How the Hell was I supposed to know what the freakin thing was?"

"Watch your language, please"

"Fine. I won't say it. I had no clue. It was just in a movie I like."

  
  


Thank Goodness that class is finally over! Now I am going to not do my homework.. Why? BECAUSE I HAVE NONE! HAR HAR HAR! Now it's time to go to the common room and read my book on stuff..................... yes I do read! Je lis en francais aussi! I feel so empty inside now.............................................must be time to annoy someone. I know just who!

  
  


"FISH HEADS FISH HEADS ROLY POLY FISH HEADS FISH HEADS EAT THEM UP YUM!"

"Oh God. Anna Why don't you go annoy someone else? I have a migraine and really could do without this right now."

"FINE! YOU DO HATE ME ! I KNEW IT!"

"I don't hate you. It's just that this headache is really killing me and I really could do without your.......................energy."

"Why don't you just make a potion for it?"

"None of them work anymore"

"take some of this" I snuck some imitrex into school for this year. I get migraines sometimes too. It's the only thing that works. It was my adopted dad's but he never got migarines. He took it to get high. What an idiot. HE had five bottles of it anyway. Again, he was an idiot.

"What is it?"

"Imitrex. It will work." He took it. He trusts me! AWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!

"Thanks" he says

"No problem"

"Look, Anna, I know that you were just playing, but do you think that you could not do that in my class?"

"What? Play with you?"

"Yes. Can you?"

"Dad, can you catch the stars? How can you catch a cloud and pen it down? I am a free spirit such as the clouds and the stars. You cannot restrict me in such a manner, I'll DIE!"

"Fine"

"got to go"

"Go"

HA! HE has no clue what is about to come is way. I found this recipe for fake blood.

"FRED! GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE!"

"WHAT?"

"WE NEED TO SCARE THE CRAP OUT OF SOMEONE!"

"I'M THERE!!"

"So what do you plan to do?"

"Well, I found this recipe for fake blood in this book I'm reading. All the stuff we need is easily accessible. I gave Fred and George the recipe and they went off. Now where do I go about a cauldron?

Oh. I'll use mine. DUH!

Oh. Look whose come for a little vizzie-poo. Severus Snape himself. 

"Uhh, you're in the common room. MY common room. what gives?"

"I thought I'd give you a visit"

"uhhhhhhh why? I see you every day in class"

"I know, I thought I'd visit you in your territory."

"What the Hell for? To make me nervous in my own environment. Je ne suis pas bien dans ma peau quand tu visites moi."

"Ok. I wanted to give you this present. For Halloween" What the fizzle? Him, a gift, directed towards me? He hands me the box. I open it. It's a CD! OH CAKE! IT'S THE RAMONES, SEX PISTOLS AND GARY YOUNG! Wait. I can't use a cd player here. FIZZLE THAT SUCKS! 

"Uhhhhh thanks. Why did you feel like you had to bring me gifts?"

"That's what parents do on Halloween"

"I did not know that. Thanks. HUGS!" I gave him a huge bear hug that he couldn't get out of if he tried. 

"How about we go down to dinner?"

"Ok I guess"

So we did, and we had a great time.

I guess all in all, he does love me. I guess he doesn't show it like some dads do, but that doesn't matter. He might be feared and hated by some, but I don't care. He's my dad and I wouldn't trade him for anyone else in the world.

  
  


~THE END~

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
